Well Kept Secret
by SwatsALot
Summary: Chris had enough issues on Charmed to make a therapist rich, but I decided to add in my own little twist which probably would have sent him over the edge, but I think it's a fun enough idea. I'm sadistic like that. This story will contain spanking.


Well Kept Secret

Disclaimer: Just my usual kinky fare and no harm intended.

"Done, I am done damnit he-Leo!"

"Pip-Piper wait, you don't have to-"

"Leo!" Bellowing from depths her petite body didn't seem capable of producing, the brunette was bound and determined to bring her on again off again husband down from his usual post if she had to shout him off his high and mighty perch first to do it.

"Don't you think you're overacting just a little bit right now?"

"Phoebe, don't start with me." Piper wasn't in the mood to argue with her younger sister and the look on her face said as much, plus some.

"I'm just trying to-to help, ok?" Phoebe sighed thinly, "You aren't..thinking clearly here. I know that since-"

"This has nothing to do with my hormones," Piper headed her off at the pass with a snappy retort; "It doesn't matter if I was pregnant or not, the stunt he just pulled would piss me off regardless."

"You really think all of this is healthy for the baby by the way?"

Staring daggers first at Phoebe before she then ignored the exasperated woman completely, Piper looked away and up at the ceiling one more time, "Leo! I know you can hear me!"

Flashy orbs sparkled around the materializing form of the male angel and seconds later revealed a nervous and concerned Leo Wyatt, "What? What's wrong?"

"Other than her inability to want to reason like a sane person, nothing out of the ordinary," Phoebe left the two alone before her own feelings of frustration got the better of her.

"Did I-miss something..?"

"No," Piper planted small hands on hips and stared up at Leo, "What the hell took you so long?"

"We were in the middle of important business; Piper, I have told you already that I will always respond as soon as I can, it's not like I'm trying to avoid you on purpose," the Whitelighter spoke earnestly.

"Could have fooled me.." the witch shook her head, "Look, it-doesn't matter anyway. You need to do something about Chris, and fast."

Immediately Leo's eyes rolled, "I should have known.."

"You're the one who keeps leaving him down here without any kind of supervision."

"He isn't a toddler," Leo folded his arms, "And I do what I can with the time I have."

Piper slowly and gently stroked her growing bump, "It's time for you to do more."

She looked up from soothing the growing life inside of her and fixed her eyes on the guarded looking Whitelighter, "He needs his father Leo."

Exhaling dramatically at first, Leo dropped his arms back down at his sides in a defeated gesture, "I know..you're right."

Taking a step forward, Leo placed his right palm flat against Piper's bulging belly and was rewarded several seconds later with a feather light kick from the tiny being housed within.

Piper covered Leo's hand with hers, both parents smiling at one another, "It's what he's always needed," she said quietly.

"Even if he won't or can't admit that to himself yet."

**###**

She was probably off tattling on him, he just knew it. Chris kicked a chair nearby out of sheer frustration fueled by feelings of complete helplessness and inadequacy.

He was running out of time, he still had no kind of time table to go by and what little bit of progress he seemed able to make, something else would pop up that would set him further back than the last time.

Whenever he'd manage to take three steps in the right direction he soon found himself having taken seven steps backwards, and he couldn't afford all the wasted opportunities and chances.

With sore toes and pride, Chris righted the chair and plopped down on it, staring across the bar blankly.

What would it matter if he died trying to prevent certain events that made the future not even worth living in anyway?

The young Whitelighter buried his face in his hands, his eyes closing on contact, shoulders hunched over in an incredibly defeatist gesture.

The twinkling of arriving orbs did nothing to draw Chris out of his personally built cave, he was expecting them.

What he didn't expect was to first feel familiar fingers combing through the lush hair on top of his head.

He wasn't expecting to then have his arms held in an incredibly firm grip and his hands forced away from his face.

And when his bottom lip and chin began to tremble and quiver, with tear drops starting to gather together in his eyes in copious amounts, threatening to splash over and out and wet his cheeks at any time, Chris crumped weakly into the waiting arms that already surrounded him in knowing anticipation.

"Dad.."

"I'm here now-it's ok.."

Chris clung with what little strength he had left to his father's neck, not afraid of hurting him, well aware that he couldn't.

"I..I know I..I should have..I'm sorry.."

What he said did not seem to make sense but it all did to the man who made Chris, though incredibly reluctant to do so, look at him.

"I promised, I swore to you that I would be there for you whenever you needed me-now would I ever lie about something like that? Something that important to the both of us?"

Chris rapidly shook his head, "No-no..no, never..never.."

"I'll leave you two alone now," a lone voice spoke out from the dim lights on the other end of the bar.

Leo walked up closer to the father and son duo, "I'll be back at the manner if you need anything."

"Thanks Leo-for everything," Chris' father glanced up at him.

Leo raised his right hand, "Don't mention it-I know I'd want the same done for me if it was one of my boys in Chris' place."

The two men, two fathers, two immortal beings, looked at one another in comradely warmth for a split second that felt like half an eternity.

"I'll go let Piper know that you're here now," Leo ended the moment then, "It's good to see you again Angel."

In a shimmer of light the Whitelighter left the room, leaving Chris staring down at his hands while his father stared straight at him.

"So..do you want to tell me why Leo felt the need to summon me to come and talk to you?"

Chris shrugged silently.

"Connor," Angel used his son's originally given name curtly, "Answer me."

The name warned him of his father's current patience level, which was fairly low, so Chris forced himself to look at the old vampire begrudgingly.

He could tell the truth and face his father's wrath or he could lie and face his father's wrath.

Decisions decisions.


End file.
